


The Closet

by TakeItEezy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Cute, Dresses, Fluff, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), LGBTQ, Nonbinary Character, Other, Seriously guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItEezy/pseuds/TakeItEezy
Summary: Crowley has a secret. Aziraphale is clueless. Until one night...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Closet

Crowley closed his bedroom door quietly as to not wake Aziraphale. It was late at night when Crowley felt safe enough to dress up.   
They went over to their closet and sighed in relief. Aziraphale hadn’t seen it. Slowly, they took out their new dress and laid it on the bed. They were giddy in excitement as they changed out of their clothes. That day, those clothes had felt wrong and they had to avoid Aziraphale for as much as they could, feeling embarrassed and hating how they looked. The clothes had restricted them from truly feeling... right.   
Slowly, they picked up the dress. It was a cheap one since it was what they could afford with their own money. They refused to use Aziraphale’s credit card, afraid of what he would say if he noticed the purchase on his bill, so they shopped at thrift stores and got the cheapest ones that they could get.   
They pulled on the dress as gently as they could and sighed in relief. It felt right. It was perfect.   
They looked in the mirror and stared at the dress, avoiding looking at their masculine face and smiled wide. It was a plain black dress with spaghetti straps and a thin waist. It was so beautiful to them, even though it was cheaply made with obviously messy seams.   
Suddenly, they realized something that hit them like a ton of bricks. Now that they had a partner, they would have to keep it quiet. They couldn’t come out to Aziraphale. He was such an old-fashioned person, he would never accept them for who they were. At his old house, despite how horrible and drug filled it was, they accepted them as they were. But Aziraphale? No. He would never understand.   
They wiped their eyes, frustrated at themself for almost crying. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this before. Their parents never knew. But this time, it hurt way more than before.   
“Hello?” Aziraphale’s voice made Crowley freeze and panic. “Are you in there? Are you alright, my dear boy?”  
“I’m- I’m here!” They called, trying hard to stay calm, picking up their clothes from the floor.   
Then, Aziraphale opened the door.   
“I was so worried...” he froze when he saw the dress. Then, they did the only thing they could do.   
They laughed, trying hard to hide their embarrassment.   
“I can’t believe it...” Aziraphale said staring.   
“It was a joke!” Crowley tried to play it cool.   
“My dear, is this what you were out doing while I was tending the shop? Because this is simply outrageous.”   
Crowley’s heart dropped.   
“This dress doesn’t do you justice!” Aziraphale crossed his arms. “If you wanted a dress, I would be happy to help you, but if you want dresses, then we need to go and choose the best ones for you.” Crowley’s mouth dropped open.   
“You... you really think that?”   
“Of course!” He huffed. “If it makes you feel like yourself, then i don’t care what you do or dress like or call yourself. I love you for who you are, not what you look like or identify as.” He walked forward into the room and closed the door behind him. “Now, let’s look at some other dresses. I want to figure out your style so I know where to take you.”  
He walked over to their closet and began to look through it.   
“Oh and, my dear, what do I call you? Which pronouns?”  
“Uh...” Crowley didn’t suspect in his wildest dreams that this was what would happen. “Still-Still Crowley. Just... I guess “they”. I’m-I’m sorry but what is happening?”   
“Tomorrow we are going to go down to the shops and get you better dresses, and now that I know what you like, I think I know the perfect store!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> I thought I’d take a break from some angst and put something cutesy and fluffy up here instead of intense stuff. This is probably going to be a one-shot, but if people like it, it might be more. Let me know in the comments if you want more of this story line. I am non-binary as well, so I wanted this kind of reception when I first came out.   
> Kudos are wonderful as always!   
> I love you beautiful people!


End file.
